<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock: What if I'll be wrong... by MushiAkki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616868">Sherlock: What if I'll be wrong...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki'>MushiAkki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Case Fic, Character Death, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, alternative season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie to pasmo wyborów, a niektóre z nich mogą nieść ze sobą straszne konsekwencje.</p><p>"...Jeżeli negatywne uczucia przeważają nad poczuciem obowiązku, to łatwiej jest odejść, czyż nie?..."</p><p>Powrót Moriarty'ego zawraca Sherlocka z misji we wschodniej Europie, ale nic już nie będzie takie jak dawniej. Sherlock musi stawić czoła nie tylko swojemu największemu wrogowi, ale także własnym uczuciom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog: Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zaczęłam pisać ten fanfik na długo przed czwartym sezonem, więc wszelkie podobieństwa są przypadkowe. ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock stał przy oknie, grając na skrzypcach improwizowaną melodię. Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wszedł zdyszany John.</p><p>- Wybacz, nie mogłem wcześniej - zaczął Watson, po czym wziął duży wdech i opadł na kanapę.</p><p>- Cóż było tak ważne? - odezwał się chłodno, nie odwracając się do blondyna.</p><p>- Byłem z Mary na USG.</p><p>Holmes zacisnął mocniej palce na smyczku.</p><p>- Co ze sprawą? - zapytał John, nie zauważywszy, a może bardziej zignorowawszy posępny nastrój detektywa.</p><p>- Rozwiązałem ją godzinę temu - burknął, wydobywając ze skrzypiec piskliwe tony.</p><p>- Szkoda..., ale w takim razie musiała być prosta, skoro tak szybko się z nią uporałeś - stwierdził John, poprawiając sobie poduszkę pod plecami. Sherlock przestał grać i przez moment wpatrywał się w krajobraz za oknem, aż zebrał się w sobie, żeby się odezwać.</p><p>- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął Holmes. - Przeanalizowałem wszystkie za i przeciw, i doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli przestaniemy się spotykać.</p><p>John zastygł na kanapie, wpatrując się w detektywa ze zdziwioną miną.</p><p>- Co? - wydusił, próbując odnaleźć się w sytuacji.</p><p>Sherlock wziął głębszy oddech i odłożył skrzypce na stół, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Watsona.</p><p>- Dzisiejsze zachowanie potwierdza moje wnioski. Teraz masz rodzinę, John. Wkrótce urodzi ci się dziecko, a wtedy wszystko się zmieni. - Spuścił wzrok, poprawiając podwinięte mankiety koszuli. - Mycroft miał rację - mruknął pod nosem, na tyle cicho, żeby John go nie usłyszał. John przymarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy wciąż malowało się zdziwienie pomieszane z niezrozumieniem.</p><p>- Jesteś mężem, niedługo i ojcem. Masz nowe obowiązki i brak ci czasu na bieganie za przestępcami. Zresztą, takie zachowanie nie wypada, kiedy człowiek się ustatkowuje. Musisz być podporą dla rodziny. Nie możesz narażać swojego życia przez głupie śledztwa, a przebywając ze mną gwarantujesz sobie masę niebezpieczeństw. Jestem zagrożeniem i wszystko co mnie otacza też, więc myślę, że powinniśmy się pożegnać. Życzę ci szczęścia, John - powiedział wręcz mechanicznie, wpatrując się przez cały czas w jeden punkt, odrobinę nad przymarszczonymi brwiami Johna. Blondyn spiął się i poderwał z kanapy, stając przed Sherlockiem.</p><p>- Żartujesz sobie?! Nieee... - John przejechał dłonią po włosach i pokręcił głową. - Co ci odbiło, do cholery? Pożegnać się?! O nie! Nie ma mowy! - wykrzyczał, wymachując przy tym rękami. Holmes chciał odpowiedzieć, ale John machnął mu palcem przed twarzą. - Nie! Teraz ja mówię. - Zmarszczył czoło, a jego stanowcze spojrzenie świdrowało detektywa. - Może i mam teraz trochę mniej czasu dla ciebie, ale to nie oznacza, że przestanę się z tobą widywać. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina. Mary i dziecko tego nie zmienią. Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że teraz rozejdziemy się i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Po tym wszystkim... Nie ma mowy. - Zdeterminowany wzrok Watsona potwierdzał, że nie odpuści.</p><p>- John, tak będzie lepiej.</p><p>- Lepiej? Niby dla kogo? Bo dla mnie na pewno nie.</p><p>„Uparty John" - pomyślał Holmes.</p><p>- Dla mnie. Nie potrafię się dzielić. Nie umiem być piątym kołem u wozu. Kiedyś byłeś tylko mój, ale tamtego Johna już nie ma. Skończyło się. Wybrałeś Mary i słusznie. Ona zasługuje na ciebie bardziej niż ja.</p><p>Stali naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. Powietrze w pokoju zdawało się zgęstnieć, utrudniając oddychanie.</p><p>- Sądzę, że powinieneś już iść - odezwał się brunet, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Watson wpatrywał się w unoszącą się szybko klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.</p><p>- Wyjdź, John - dodał podniesiony tonem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do okna, skupiając wzrok na widoku przed nim. Doktor nie drgnął nawet o centymetr, podążając jedynie wzrokiem za postacią detektywa.</p><p>- Sherlock... - Wypowiedź Johna przerwał dźwięk telefonu. W pierwszej chwili John go zignorował, ale sygnał rozbrzmiewał uporczywie, więc Watson wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nieznany numer. Postanowił odebrać.</p><p>- Halo?</p><p>
  <em>- Czy pan John Watson?</em>
</p><p>- Tak, a kto mówi?<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>- Doktor Daniel Peeterson. Dzwonię ze szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja. Pańska żona miała wypadek.</em>
</p><p>- Zaraz będę - rzucił szybko, czując, że serce zaczyna walić mu jak oszalałe.</p><p>Sherlock patrzył na snujących się po ulicy ludzi.</p><p>„Wyjdź już, proszę. Dłużej tego nie zniosę... Niech cię szlag, Mycroft" - pomyślał, starając się ignorować stojącego wciąż przy kanapie przyjaciela.</p><p>Wtedy po salonie rozszedł się rytmiczny sygnał dzwoniącego telefonu, odciągając od niego uwagę Johna, który zajął się rozmową. Jednak trwała ona zaledwie chwilę, po czym nastała niepokojąca cisza.</p><p>- Mary miała wypadek. - Głos Johna lekko się trząsł. Holmes odwrócił się do niego. Spojrzenie przerażonych oczu spoczęło na Sherlocku. Była w nim niewypowiedziana prośba pomieszana ze strachem.</p><p>- Trzeba złapać taksówkę - stwierdził Holmes, kiedy otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku.</p><p>John tylko przytaknął i obaj popędzili po schodach na zewnątrz.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bezsilność</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Droga do szpitala upłynęła w nerwowej ciszy. Gdy tylko samochód zatrzymał się przed budynkiem, John wypadł z niego i pobiegł do wejścia. Sherlock dogonił go, kiedy ten dopadł do rejestracji.</p><p>- Przywieziono tu moją żonę, Mary Watson – wyrzucił z siebie na wdechu. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na monitor komputera i po chwili powróciła wzrokiem na zdenerwowanego Johna.</p><p>- Tak, jest teraz na bloku operacyjnym. – Dziewczyna zerknęła na stojącego za Johnem Sherlocka. – Muszą panowie poczekać - dodała.</p><p>Watson spuścił głowę i zacisnął pięści.</p><p>- John... chodź. – Detektyw ruszył w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego na blok operacyjny, spoglądając przez ramię, czy John za nim idzie. Kiedy doszli na miejsce, blondyn usiadł na krześle stojącym obok przeszklonych drzwi oddzielających poczekalnię od strefy dla personelu. Zaciskał nerwowo palce, wpatrując się w niebieską wykładzinę na podłodze. Holmes w milczeniu zajął miejsce obok.<br/>
Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Minuty zmieniały się w godziny. Johnowi zdawało się, że siedzą tam całą wieczność. W końcu zza szklanych drzwi wyłonił się lekarz. Obaj poderwali się z krzeseł, gdy tylko go zobaczyli. Spojrzał na Watsona, a potem na Holmesa, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, John z nadzieją w oczach zapytał:</p><p>- Co z moją żoną i dzieckiem?</p><p>Lekarz przybrał minę, którą John od razu rozpoznał. „Nie, proszę... nie."<br/>
Poczuł, że trzęsą mu się ręce, a do oczu napływają łzy.</p><p>- Przykro mi, panie Watson. Zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy, ale obrażenia były zbyt rozległe.</p><p>„Nie, nie, nie... To jakiś pieprzony koszmar!" – wykrzyczał w myślach.</p><p>- Nie... nie! To nie może być prawda! – Pełen bólu i złości krzyk wyrwał mu się z piersi.</p><p>Lekarz przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, dając Watsonowi chwilę na przyswojenie informacji.<br/>
John czuł się, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Chciał krzyczeć, błagać, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko chorą iluzją. Kopnął z wściekłości i bezsilności krzesło, które trzasnęło żałośnie i wylądowało w drugim końcu korytarza.</p><p>- Panie Watson, proszę się uspokoić – odezwał się lekarz, przestraszony nagłym wybuchem Johna. Blondyn nie zareagował. Wszystko wirowało, słyszał w uszach tylko szum własnej krwi. Świat stanął w miejscu. Ogarnęła go bezsilność i złość. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Nie pomogło, więc ponowił bezradną próbę wyładowania buzujących w nim emocji.</p><p>- John. John! – Głos Sherlocka zdawał się dochodzić z oddali. Poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramiona i odciąga od ściany. Jego pięści natrafiają na miękki materiał i bijące spod niego ciepło. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, bojąc się... nie chcąc, żeby szpitalny korytarz i siwiejący szatyn w kitlu okazały się prawdą.<br/>
Pod wpływem łagodnego dotyku na ramionach John rozluźnił pięści, ale po chwili zacisnął dłonie z powrotem, tym razem na klapach marynarki Sherlocka. Zrobiło mu się słabo, więc oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Holmesa. Rytmiczny oddech przyjaciela i bicie jego serca zadziałały uspokajająco.</p><p>- Gdyby panowie czegoś chcieli, będę w pokoju trzysta czterdzieści dwa.</p><p>Detektyw skinął głową w odpowiedzi i spojrzał na Johna, który wciąż trzymał go za marynarkę i opierał głowę o jego pierś. Sherlock zauważył, że ten się uspokaja, bo jego oddech zaczął się powoli wyrównywać, a uścisk zelżał. Nachylił się i spojrzał na siwiejące włosy przyjaciela. Cytrusowy zapach szamponu mieszał się ze wszechobecnym, szpitalnym. Odrobinę zdezorientowany zaistniałą sytuacją postanowił się odezwać.</p><p>- John? Lepiej ci? – Nie potrafił wymyślić nic mądrzejszego.</p><p>Watson milczał przez chwilę.</p><p>- Tak – wydusił z siebie, jednocześnie zmuszając się, aby odsunąć się od Holmesa. </p><p>Szaroniebieskie oczy wpatrywał się w Watsona w sposób, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Biła z nich troska i zmartwienie. Przymarszczone brwi i niepewna mina Sherlocka zniknęły, kiedy blondyn uśmiechnął się słabo.</p><p>- Dziękuję.</p><p>- Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z lekarzem, to jest w pokoju trzysta czterdzieści dwa – odparł detektyw, wciąż wpatrując się w Watsona, tym razem wzrokiem analizującym stan przyjaciela.</p><p>- Muszę ją zobaczyć – odrzekł opanowanym głosem.</p><p>Tym razem nie popełni tego samego błędu. Musi być pewny. Musi zobaczyć ją na własne oczy, pomyślał.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No i zrobiło się przygnębiająco.<br/>Piszcie śmiało, co sądzicie. Wasze opinie są dla mnie bardzo ważne. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>